1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectral characteristic acquisition apparatuses, image evaluation apparatuses, and image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In production printing, it has become possible to provide printed materials in small lot size and in a short delivery time, using, for example, electrophotographic or inkjet printers. Printers used in such production printing are required to output images of as good quality as those output by conventional offset printers.
Some production printing printers measure colors of printed images and optimize image forming conditions based on measurement results in order to improve the color stability and color reproducibility of images. For example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-518218 has proposed a measurement apparatus for measuring colors of printed images in printers, where an array of photoelectric line sensors receives reflected light from an object of measurement such as a printed image and measures colors of the object of measurement.